It is known to provide a package liquid container, such as a flexible plastic bag containing a liquid as well as a straw freely floating therein whereby liquid from the bag may be extracted by manipulating the bag to grasp the free-floating straw and push it through the bag so that liquid can be sipped through the straw or be expulsed from the bag through the straw by compressing the bag. Such a package liquid container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,336 issued on May 1, 1973. However, there are disadvantages associated with such bags and one of these disadvantages is that it is difficult to locate and grasp the free-floating straw by compressing the side walls of the bags due to the liquid and air which is contained in the bags. In an attempt to alleviate this problem a large air space is left within the bag so that the side walls can be collapsed with the liquid having sufficient space to be displaced inside the bag. When manipulating the bag to locate the straw often, weak seams of the bag can give away and the liquid accidentally discharge through the seam making it very messy. Also because, a large quantity of air needs to be provided it is necessary to make the pouch much larger than the contained volume of liquid.
Another disadvantage of such flexible liquid containers is that in trying to grasp the free floating straw within the liquid, often the straw will be bent in the process of while trying to grasp it through the liquid and thereby weakening the rigidity of the straw making it ineffective to puncture the bag. It is also necessary with such flexible liquid containers to manufacture the container with clear plastic material whereby the straw can be visually located by the user person. Therefore, the printing material appearing on the bag must be restricted whereby to provide this visual access to the interior of the pouch. It is necessary with such pouches or bags that a major portion thereof remain transparent.